Hope is for sissies
by Danacarine
Summary: House est heureux, si, si !


_**Auteur :** Danacarine (Carine) _

_**Ecrit** entre le 10.08.08 __et le __26.08.08_

_**Genre** : hameron, guimauve dramatique._

_**Spoilers :** Après le 3x15._

_**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !_

**HOPE IS FOR SISSIES**

Cameron claqua violemment la porte de son vestiaire et resta là à fixer la peinture qui s'écaillait. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Si seulement...

« C'est ma faute, si j'avais eu les résultats plus tôt... »

Sa voix était à peine un murmure mais il lui répondit quand même d'un ton las. La journée avait été longue et harassante et il se sentait épuisé mais il prolongeait son séjour au PP. Officiellement, parce que sa jambe le faisait trop souffrir pour prendre sa moto. Officieusement parce qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner sa collègue dans cet état de détresse.

« On aurait su une heure plus tôt qu'il allait mourir, et après ? On n'est pas des magiciens, juste des docteurs. On a fait notre job, on a découvert de quoi il souffrait. »

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Et ça vous suffit ? Moi, j'ai choisi ce métier pour sauver des vies, pas pour résoudre des énigmes ! »

House la fixa mais ne répondit pas. Avec elle sur ce terrain, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Elle se retourna vers son placard et appuya ses deux paumes dessus, cherchant à reprendre son self-control avant de sortir. Elle avait beau être docteur depuis toutes ces années, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à laisser partir un enfant. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante comme ça. Elle savait aussi que House avait raison mais elle avait besoin de décharger sa frustration sur quelqu'un.

Lui était assis sur un des bancs de la pièce, sa jambe droite étendue devant lui. Il frottait machinalement sa cuisse pour en atténuer la douleur tout en fixant le dos de la jeune fille. Elle tapa une nouvelle fois sur le métal et il grimaça. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, pas même à lui mais il détestait la sentir malheureuse. Et il détestait son impuissance dans ses moments là.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle. Si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, il ne sut plus quoi faire et resta immobile. Mais quand elle leva une nouvelle fois son poing pour frapper la porte, il bloqua délicatement son poignet contre la paroi métallique.

Elle essaya de se dégager violemment mais il la plaqua doucement contre la porte.

« Lâchez-moi House!! » Elle ruait en essayant de se soustraire à son étreinte mais il tenait bon.

Il se colla un peu plus contre elle et chuchota à son oreille. « Chut, arrêtez maintenant, vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Sa voix plus que ses paroles eut un effet immédiat sur Cameron. Elle arrêta immédiatement de lutter. Elle se retourna et se coula dans les bras de son patron, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son cou.

Elle se mit à sangloter sur sa chemise tandis qu'il restait les bras ballants, totalement pris au dépourvu. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de situation. Il se racla la gorge espérant qu'elle se calme et se détache de lui mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire.

Quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'il fasse un geste. Puis, lentement il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça... Peut-être parce que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant ? Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui en avait besoin ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'introspection, Cameron bougeait entre ses bras.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle le dévisageait, scrutant chaque centimètre de son visage comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Lentement, elle réduisit l'espace entre leurs têtes.

House se sentait gêné d'être ainsi observé mais, lorsqu'elle commença son approche, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher. Et quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ce fut lui qui renforça le contact et approfondit le baiser.

Très vite, leur étreinte devint passionnée, presque désespérée. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, laissant s'évacuer les tensions accumulées dans la journée. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, House retint la jeune femme contre lui.

Il posa doucement son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Cameron resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Elle caressa délicatement sa joue en faisant crisser les poils grisonnants de sa barbe. Ce geste intime amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres du médecin.

Il plongea son regard bleu acier dans le sien. Après un soupir, il murmura en se détournant d'elle.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée, Docteur Cameron. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette mais ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Elle voulait éviter de le prendre de front, le plus sûr moyen de le faire fuir, alors elle reprit d'un ton badin:

« Vous m'avez pourtant ENCORE rendu mon baiser, Docteur House. Ça devient une manie... »

Il ne se retourna pas, fixant obstinément le mur pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il s'entêta:

« C'était une erreur... »

Elle serra les poings mais garda malgré tout un ton léger pour ne surtout pas le braquer davantage. Elle ne comptait pas laisser passer cette chance. Elle décida de le piquer pour le faire réagir.

« Votre langue a rencontré la mienne deux fois par accident? C'est vraiment pas de chance, vous devriez acheter un GPS ! »

Le sarcasme atteint son but et il se retourna brusquement, prêt à rétorquer quand il rencontra les yeux rieurs de sa collègue. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le mordant de Cuddy mais son sourire était désarmant. Il baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il lui dit:

« Je vous trouve bien effrontée avec votre supérieur, jeune fille ! »

Cameron pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un pas vers lui tout en souriant.

« Est-ce qu'un dîner en tête à tête rachèterait ma conduite ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir en regardant le plafond avant de se pencher vers elle et de chercher son regard.

« En es-tu sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça et il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle s'esquiva en riant et se précipita vers la sortie.

« Hey !! » House lâcha un cri de frustration en essayant de l'attraper.

Cameron referma la porte en lui lançant:

« J'ai des tas de choses à faire. Je t'attends à 21 heures tapantes à la maison, Greg ! »

House filait sur son bolide. Il se sentait étrangement léger. Tout à l'heure, il avait traversé les couloirs de l'hôpital, un sourire aux lèvres et en sifflotant, et tout le personnel qu'il avait croisé l'avait regardé passer ébahi. Il ne put réprimer un rire à cette idée. Dommage que Wilson ait raté ça, il aurait adoré !

Wilson... Il devait bien reconnaitre que finalement, son meilleur ami avait raison, au moins sur un point, tout le monde avait droit au bonheur, même lui. Il avait lutté toutes ces années contre cette idée, cultivant son misérabilisme. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il se surprit à espérer en l'avenir, ça paraissait si simple d'être heureux !

Un sourire sur le visage, House accéléra encore son engin, s'enivrant du vent sifflant sur son casque. Tout à son nouveau bonheur, il ne vit pas le camion surgir...

La dernière pensée cohérente du Docteur Gregory House, tandis que ses organes s'éteignaient un par un, fut pour son meilleur ami. Wilson avait tort finalement...

THE END


End file.
